Human, Hedgehog, Vampire, or Werewolf, or Just Plain Powerful (STH)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog Love Story with my OC


Human, Hedgehog, Vampire, or Werewolf, or just plain powerful(Shadow The Hedgehog love story)

Your pov-

You were just day dreaming in Social studies class, staring out the window when all of a sudden a blue oversized hedgehog appered on the ground, in a flash of light, lying flat on his back, knocked looks like Sonic The HedgehogBut isn't he a ficional charater?Am I seeing things?I need to go means I have to ditch.I've never, ever ditched class before, but 10 minutes of class is left, it's not going to make a , we're all working on a project that i'm already finished anyway."Um, excuse me , but may I use the washroom, I don't feel all that well.""Sure, go."He .It's so easy to 's like if i'm telling the truth.I guess it's one of my hidden talents.I quickly escaped, and sneeked outside, in the not too distant feild, where everyone hangs at lunch.I ran up to Sonic.I sat on my knees, just as the bell started waiking up."Sonic?"I asked."Huh?Ya that's are you?Where am I?Where are the others?"My name is Catherine Anne Ellis, you can just call me Cathy, and I don't know where your friends you like, you can stay at my we can also look for your friends too.""Thanks."He said."No prob."I said."But there is only one thing."I said, thinking."What?"He asked."I don't know if my parents would let you stay with us.I'll talk them into it if I have to."I said, winking at the end of my sentence."But first, I have to finish school."I stood up, and held out my hand to help hm accepted my offer, and I helped him to his feet."What planet am I on?"He asked."Earth."I nodded."Yo Cathy, wanna play some football!?"Tom asked, as he jogged up to me." that thing?""He's not a thing, he's Sonic The Hedgehog, and I would love to play football, but I can't.I'm kinda next time."I said."I'd rather just watch."Okay meeting you Sonic, sorry about-"Tom was cut off."-no problem, nice meeting you too..."Sonic said, as Tom quickly finished his sentnce."Tom.""Tom."Sonic repeted." said, as he jogged off to play some football, with the guys."Bye!"Sonic, and me called after him."Lets go look for, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese now, while we have the chance."I said."How did you know?"He asked."I-i'll explain when we get to my 'll be eaiser to explain then."I said." we are also looking for Shadow too."Sonic eyes widened, and my heart fluttered, or something.I becme light headed, and I found it harder to breath.."Shadow."I nodded."Are you okay?"He asked."Couldn't be better!"I said.(You loved Shadow since he 'came out' in 2001.(I believe it is, or was , back to the story.)And it was couln't be Shadow was your boy friend!Oh my god!Okay Cathy, calm 's not like it would ever 'll probably hate you the seoned he sees you..." go find them already."I nodded, as I randoly took off towards the streets.

FF-

We looked around everywhere, until I had to get back to teachers asked if I was feeling alright again, and I nodded, or said 'yes'.I did math, then gym, and pack up for followed me everywhere I went, because he had nothing better to he didn't know how to get around says he could memorize the planet eaisly, but he wants to stay with says i'm a good luck charm.I wonder because I found him, and helped him, instead of waiking up to someone spray painting him would have been 's mean though.I got on the bus, to go home, and Sonic followed me onto the bus, and sat with sat there in total silence all the way to my bus was very noisey couldn't even hear te the way home Sonic, and me didn't say anything to eachother again.I guess he's not used to humans, or me probably doesn't trust me yet."Sonic?Do you...Trust me?"I asked in dought." course I ?""Your just so quiet."I said."You are too."He pointed out."That's me.A non-talkitive, anti-social girl, that has no boyfriend, and has very few enemies, and a lot of friends."I kept walking down the street until we got to the third house on the left, of Calder number 49.I un-locked the one was god!Then my dog Demo, as in Demoliction, came running, and jumped up on me."Down, Demo!"I said, as I took hold of his collar, and held him started sniffing he started licking him."Nice to meet you too."Sonic said, as Demo stoped licking him, and barked twice."I use to have a name was Muttski."(I think thats how you spell the comic book series, or Sonic SATM t.v. show.)"I know."I said."How?"He asked."I'll show you."I said, as I led him into my room, and showed him the games, t.v. series, and the comic book(s).I set my book bag on my bed, and un-loaded it.I collected my purse with my money, multitool, and candies in it, as well as my cell, and mp3.I swung my purse over my shoulder, and crossed it over to the other side of I leaned against my bedroom door."So are we going to ind your friends or not?"I asked."Can we go now?"He asked."If ya wanna."I said." go then!"He said, as he held his left hand, in a thumbs up at me, as he closed his left eye, and left the other one open."Okay, then lets go."I said, as I motioned him to follow headed out of my room, into the living room, and into the kitichen, and out the door, to schearch for Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese."If your here, and everyone else should be too, doesn't thtat mean that Eggman is here too?"I asked, hoping to get some adventure in my feauture life."Ya."He said, anwsering my were walking down a field, when Shadow attacked me."Shadow stop!"Me and Sonic said at the same time."Huh?How do you know me human?"He asked, his voice cold, and filled with hatered, with 15 000 000 000 pounds of venom on human, and 15 pounds of venom on the rest of his sentence.."In this world, we're supposedly suppose to be her name is Cathy, not human."Sonic said."Ya, and you are staying at my house until we..can...get you all...back home."I said, as I relized that they have to go home at somepoint, and voice faded with the sentence."Hey don't be you'll even get to visit us 're always welcome."Sonic said, as Shadow got off of me, and restrained him self from hurting, or killing me.I knew he was going to despise me when he seen me!And it's never going to change either!I just hope he excepts least a little, tiny, tiny wincy little bit."So you know where the others are?"I asked him."No."He said firmly, and coldly, with venom.I heard a soft plain engin in the distance."Sonic!Shadow!"Tails said, with Amy Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese all in the Tails landed the plain, and everyone got out of the plain.I entrudused myself, and told them there was no need to inturduce themselves, because I already knew whom they were.I also told them that they were all staying at my house until we found all the Chaos Emeralds, to send them back flew us to my house, and he had enough space to land in my all went inside."Cathy!Where have you been?Who are those mutants?My mom asked."They are not mutants!This is Shadow The Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Porwer, just call him Tails, and Cream The Rabbit, and her Chao, I need to talk to you for a ."I said, as I pulled her to her room."Mommy."I said in a sweet innicoent voice."Can they please stay, until we have all of the Chaos Emeralds, to send them back ."I begged."No!There isn't enough room in this house!"Please mommy."I said, as I got to my knees, and begged even more."No."Please.I said inniconetly, and made myself cry for dramatic effect, and to drag her into saying yes, with a puppy dog pout to help me even more."Fine."She said."Yes!You're the best mom ever!Thank you!I said, as I ran out, to tell them they are allowed to stay, until they go back home, where they belong."What happened?Are you okay?"Sonic asked alarmed, as he seen my teared, red face."Perfectly fine.I just added...affect to my question if you can all stay here or said 'Fine'.I can get what I want if I want it bad enough."I said, with a smug look on my face, as well with pride, and joy.

The next day-(Thursday)-Your pov-

You turned on the news, and everyone watched, as your parents were at screen said,"Breaking news, as it showed eggman, and all of the Chaos Emeralds,including the Master Emerald."How did he get them all so fast!?"Sonic said in disbelief, while I stayed perfectly was calm too."The Chaos Emeralds must have been Chaos Controlled here with him."Me and Shadow said at the same time.I blushed."Don't blame it on me!I'm physique, and I can't Control it on my mom.I got it from her!"I said, as Shadow sent me death glares."Lets go stop him!Cathy you stay here!"Sonic ordered, as everyone, including me jumped to my feet.."No way!I'm coming!"I said resisting."But you'll get hurt, or even worse, killed!"Sonic said."So?"I asked."What do you mean so?""So what?So there's a chance of me what if there's a chance of me getting hurt.I'm not afraid to take a risk!"I said."But...Cathy.""I'm coming if you like it or not."I said, with confidence."Lets go then.""But Sonic!"Tails said."She's like Shadow, once she's made up her mind, she sticks to it.""Don't you dare compare me to that foul human!"Shadow said, icy cold, and full of !That hurt.I ignored me.I knew he would hate me.I said, as I glimpsed at him, then looked away.I probably looked really sad, even though I expected it to happen.I love course it's going to one way or he's gone, and when he's here.I wonder what one is worse?Sonic glared at he walked up to me, and put his hand on mine, and I instinctivly, and out of pure reflex, punched his arm away."Ow.""Sorry!Reflex.I don't like to be touched."I said, as I backed away, one step."Lets go already, before he destroys I know h wants world domination, but I don't care!"I said knowing what Sonic would all hpopped into the X-Tornado, andtook off towards we got there Tails shot bullets at Eggman, and his , and Shadow, and Knuckles worked in close robots started to attack the plane close combat wise.I pulled out my multitool, and pulled out my the robots got close enough, me and Amy bached them up, till they ran away or got destroyed, or fell to their doom."Put!Put! ...""We're going down!"Tails said, as the engin stopped working due to it being shot mulitipul times.I hoisted myself up, ready to jump at the right you hit the ground, but not too and Tails did the flew, and picked up Amy, then I had to grab onto Tails' other flew us to the ground safely."Thanks."My and Amy said at the same time.I just sighed, in as to say, ' again.'Then Eggies robots sourunded us.I flew my fist foward, and I punched through the I quickly pulled it back I kicked arobot until its hardrive was smashed in, and continued Eggman finally retreated."Nice job Cathy."Tails said."I didn't know humans could punch through one inch of titanium.""They can't."I said."but that was, but how?""What?""That was 1 inch thick titanium."Tails said, as my eyes widened, at what I did."Holey Shit!"I said."What?"Sonic asked."She punched through 1 inch thick of robots.""And kicked through."I in stared wide eyed at me, as I examned my fists, and legs, to see if I was hurt.I'll probably be brusied, but I have no cuts, or broken least i'm good enough of a fighter that I wont get overly hurt."I think we should ambush Eggi."Sonic said."Okay."Everyone agreed."I'm done!""Huh?"half of us wondered."I fixed the we can fly to Eggmans base."Tails hopped in the X-Tornado and we flew to Eggman's , and Sonic zommed in, and is probably already taking care of what has to be we were all consumed in a white must be Chaos i'm caught up in it too!

Some time, days, or whatever later-Your pov-

I woke was am I?It looks like a jungle.I stood up, and looked at my eyes wiedened.I'm a...a...a!...HEDGEHOG!Why?!How!?Whats going on!?Okay calm 's not like it's the end of the world or if i'm a hedgehog, doesn't that mean that...I'm on...Moubious?!I donno'.Oh .A shelter, or base.I wonder if it's abandoned.I opened the door.I walked around for a soething grabbed me from in behinde.I tryed to brake free, but I didn't manadge.I hoock me up in chains, that held me by the wristis, and ankles, in th air."Hello 're the girl whom helped Sonic, and the others right."I reconized this how did he know my name?"Yes I did."I said, in responce to Eggman's question."Then tell are you a hedgehog?""I don't know."*Whip sound*"*Moan of pain*"Someone whipped likelt a robot."Why are you a hedgehog?"Eggman asked again."I told you.I don't know!"I said, and got whipped again."Since you won't tell me the truth, then I will take dirastic mesures to get it out of you don't tell me now, then your entire family, and half brothers family, and any other relitive you have will die."I'm telling the truth!I don't know!"I said, as I was whipped gun shots went everyone in my famiy was lying on the ground, !Then I got right pissed, and turned pitch black, and blood red eyes."You monster!You bastared!You killed them!You killed them all!"I said, as The whi tuched me, and desinigrated, and the chains that were holding me in place dicinagrated.I was about to kill I stopped myself, turned away, and walked something started following me, as Eggman stared at me in shock, and didn;t stood there, then I left, without saying anything whatever was following me attacked me.I started the robot smashed me through a door of a stepped on my right arm, and snapped it in half.(Lower right arm.)Then Sonic, Shadow, and the others came down to see what the comoction robot said, in a robotic voice. ''Must recpture Catherine Anne known as girl whom used to be human."Cathy!?"Everyone said in shock."Get away from her!"Sonic said, as he quickly dispatched of the I fell into unconshiousness.

I woke up.I had bandage around my stomach, to my back, and a cast, with a sling on my right arm.I sat up, and looked around.I got off the bed, and wandered around trying to find someone.I walked into what appeared to be a living had a t. sat on the couch."Sonic?"I asked, my voice monotone, and dry."Cathy?!Hey, how are you?Are you okay?"Sonic asked, as he jumped to his feet."Ya, it's what way do you mean by okay?"I asked."What do you mean 'what way'?"He asked."Physically, and emotionally."I replied."Both."He said waiting for an answer."I feel...okay ...I feel like shit."I said, as I remembering what had happened to my family, because of that stupid asshole Robotnick."Whats wrong?"He said urgently."Eggman...Killed my...Family!"I said, as I started to cry."That monster!Eggman has gone to far this time!Why!?Why did he-!?That monster!"Sonic said, as I tried not to cry.I slid to the floor, and hugged my knees to my chest, and slowly stopped sat beside me, bewildered, and shocked."I'm only...If only!...*Sigh*...""It's okay.I'll live...I think...I hope..."I started crying again"Please don't cry.I hate seeing you like this.I don't want to see you like me how to make you happy heals all wounds."You said, but you knew it wasn't true."Time doesn't heal, any wound, unless it's physically."Shadow said out of nowhere."Shadow?!"I said."How long have you been there?"I asked him."Ever since you walked into this room."He said.I he sat down beside stayed silent.I kept crying walked in, my face still pouring tears from my eyes."Cathy, what's wrong?What happened!?"He said alarmed."Robutnick, killed my single last relitive I my half brothers family."I said, and cried even crouched down too, and joined us, as I head started throbbing.I closed my eyes, and I drifted off into unconsciousness.I woke was gone, besides Shadow, whom still sat there, unmoving, with his eyes I noticed that I was leaning on his I became more aware of 's, and mine skin touching, felt like a slowly burning fire, only like a electrical current.A flash fire, gone heart fluttered,I began to not be able to breath as if my lungs had no room for if there was no air to breath in, no where the air could go in my lungs.I slowly, and unwillingly lifted my head off his shoulder."Hey."He said coldly."Sorry."I nodded."I didn't mean for that to happen!"I said, turning red, like a tomato, or a overly dark red cherry colour.I leaned away from conversation!One half screamed at the other half was like 'what do I say?What if I say the wrong thing!?'I'm such a chicken.I 's no point in hates me, and always will, but if I talk to him, that might change... 'll probably hate me even more.I'm unwanted in this , I should , and entire life, I always had the guys I don't like love me, and the guys I liked, very, very rarely liked me in that way back.I had only like what, 1, 2, ummm, like two boyfriends, not counting kindergarten, we probably didn't even know what the real meaning of love was not counting the one, that lasted five minutes, just because of a boy' with my heart.I hate , the boys like that I kinda don't like it when a guy acts like a second grader when they find out you like should be mature about it!At least most girls I know, and most of them are that I know of are mature.I think...And hope...So, am I going to talk to Shadow or not.I glanced at was staring at me.I blused even more, and quickly loocked away, as I tryed to hide my red face, with my left hand."Whatz s'up?"I asked."Not too much."He said, still staring at me.I looked into his eyes.I became dazed, and was held in them imeadiently.I slowly got closer to his face with out relizing it, until I was just cenimeaters away from his for me, I caught myself, and pulled away, and turned reder, or red again.I couldn't tell if I went back to normal or not, or if I turned even redder, that is if it was even possible to get even !My mind went totally could I say!?What should I say?!*Sigh of frustration*!...Why am I even trying!?There's no hope for me anyway.I should just quit I don't want to.I know I should, but he hates me, and he's never going to like he might be nice to me once in a while!He still despises probably told him to be nice, or he'll do something, Shadow could easily stop him from doing.*Ugh*!Why can't everything be so much does everything with me have to be a problem, or turn out very badly?What did I do to deserve this?I'm alreay lost, even before I lost my the new scars, keep covering up the old scars.I can't even feel my heart anymore, and I can't even feel emoctions only thing I can feel is the burning love for Shadow The Hedgehog, and barly any pain, physically, and mentally, and I can't, and will probably never be with him!I should just die now!...I don't even know why I try...I'm being weak!I should give it all I got, and who cares what people think!But I don't want to be if I am?Could I possibilly go any depper into the water i'm drowning the darkness become more dence.I want it to, but I also don't want it to thoughts are so weird, and wrong with , I know whats wrong with besides all that, even though I should know this, who am I?What did I become?What did I do to derserve so much pain?What became of me?"What are you thinking about?"Shadow asked, breaking me free of my thoughts.A little light shone on me spoke to ." to Cathy.""Huh?"I said cluing in ...He said my name!"You...You said my called me by my name."I said, and got overly down Cathy, I 're going to blow 're going to end up hurting yourself again too."So, I said your name."He said."What were you thinking about? you spaced looked like if you were thinking about something very hard, and deeply."He said."Nothing too much."I said."What was it about?"He preashured.I'm going to totaly hate myself for this but."It's none of your buissness,"I said, as un-harshly as I could, but firmly enough that he, or so I hoped, listen to nodded, and looked away from me, and closed his eyes again.I just hurt , this never ends does it?I feel like I should say I?Only one chance!"Sorry."I said."What for?"He asked, peeking at me.I shrugged, and said,"I guess it's for not telling you what was on my mind, and if thats not it, then I just felt the need to."He's going to think i'm a creap.I screamed at myself.I always say the wrong thing!Or something!I never get things right!I'll never get Shadow!Why am I even trying again?!It'll never happen!Get that through your thick skull Cathy!I screamed at myself again, silently."*Sigh*!""What?"He as well tell the truth.I already messed things up to being un-fixible."You must think i'm a creap, or a weaird-o or somethin'"I said, and droped my eyes to the floor."No.I don't."He said.I smiled, and blushed."Thank you."I .He doesn't think i'm weaird!Or so he claims.I said to myself, and rained, on my silent, unknown-of paraid, I was having in my head.I stood up, and went to the couch.I need something softer to sit butts I need to think, without Shadow stairing at !Why is he stairing at me?Thats not like I noticed Shadow followed me, and sat next to me."Where is everyone?"I asked."Out."Shadow replied."Oh."I said."Do you have any guns, and stuff?We could set up some targets, and shoot."I said, as a suggestion on what we could do."Okay!"Shadow said, enthuiastically, as he jumped to his feet, and pulled me along with him, and the firey, lava like, electracal wild fire burned between our skin.

We ended up in his room left me by the door, and he went into his walk-in pulled out four hand guns, and the other two handed me a rifle, and a hand gun."Follow me."He said, monotone like.I nodded and followed him outside, and to a target range, not to far from Sonic's, but far enough that we were in a gun shots might, or might not be heard from his house."This is a training, and target range, for beginners, in using guns."He said, still using his monotone voice."I have had some experience with a pellet gun, and air soft guns before."I nodded."You can just shoot the targets, or, you can run through a course, with targets popping up, in many different look like your people."He said."They look like humans?"I nodded."I suggest two hand guns for that course."He said.I nodded."Do you want to try it?"He asked, as he held out the hand gun he had."Okay."I said, as we exchanged guns.I went to the course.I took a deep breath, then exhaled in a I lock, and , the targets started popping up.I shot both in the 'head', at the same time, then moved popped up in front of me, then I front flipped over them, and shot it in the 'head', again, and kept moving forward.A few more rounds, and front, and back flips, and I shot every target in the 'head'.Holy shit!I thought, as I looked at the damage I had done."*Whistle*Nice.I can't believe you did it, with a broken."Shadow said."I didn't...I couldn't...I..."I stammered in shock, not able to finish the sentence, or even explain, or know what to say."What?"Shadow asked."Last time I checked, I couldn't do front, or back flips, or even be that good at ...I could be, if I was standing still, but what I just did, is out of my how did I?"I said, rambling on."Don't ask me."He said.I took a step back, and flung up, as I hit my head, and hanged upside down, and slowly drifted of into last thing I heard was, "Cathy!?Cathy, common, stay with !I'm going to kill whom ever put that blasted trap there!"It was Shadow, whom said it.

I woke up, in Shadow's room, with him watching over me, with a hard, monotone face.I tryed sitting up, but I was held down by Shadow.I felt te burning firey, lava, electracle, flash fire, that was out of control, on my skin."Don't sit up."He said, firmly, in a monotone voice.I nodded, and noticed that there was some banadged around my head."What happened?"I asked, in a low voice."You walked on to some rope, that slung you up into the air."Shadow said, his face still hard, and monotone. "How are you feeling?"He asked."Perfictly fine."I said."How many fingers am I holding up?"He held up three."Three."I nodded."Good."He said,still speaking felt my fore head, trying to tell if I have a feaver or not." 's imposible for me to tell if you have a fever or not!"He mummbled under his breath."You feel it too?"Iasked."You do too?"He said.I nodded."Sonic's going to kill me."He said."Ya right."I said."I meant the intenctions of killing is too weak, and pathectic to kill."He said.I trye sitting up held me down again."I said, don't sit don't even think about standing, and walking."He said, firmly, and face was still hard."Hey guys!We're home!"Sonic yelled, through out the house, so we could hear him, if we were home."Can you both come here!"He yelled gantly picked me up, and brought us down stairs, to had a shocked, and worried look on his face."Shadow!What happened to her!?"He said, as he came over to put me down on the couch, and turned towards Sonic, to tell him what happened.I silently sat up, and looked around.I felt that my head was a little heavy as I sat up, but that went away peeked at me."I told you not to sit up."He said.I stood up."Don't stand up!"He said.I stuck my tounge out at him."I'm perfectly fine Shadow."I said.I walked next to him."See?I can even walk."I stayed silent, and looked away from just stared at the floor."Shadow is shouldn't be walking or standing."Sonic said."But I feel perfectly normal."I said, trying to convince them that i'm okay, and don't need to take precautions."But what if you hurt yourself?"Sonic said."I can't stand to see another banadge, or anything, happen to you."He said."I'll live."I said, with more forse."Just be careful, and don't push yoursef, okay?"Sonic said.I nodded, as I rolled my eyes, at sonic.I sat back down on the sat beside me."Are you sure you're okay?"Sonic asked.I nodded 'yes'.Shadow started staring at me.(Shadow's thoughts)*I really wonder if she's telling the 's been through a lot in the past few day' family...Her wounds...How can she take so much, especially since she's suposed to be human.*I shook my head."Get out of my head, and I don't know Shadow!"I said, as I went across the room, away from him."Huh?"He said."What do you mean get out of your head?"Shadow questioned."I'm reading your thoughts."I said."Okay...How...?"He said."I don't know!"I snapped at him."Just think of something else, other then my family!"I said."..."He stayed silent."What's going on?"Sonic asked."What'd I miss?"Tails said."Nothing."Me and Shadow said, at the same time."Dammit..."I said."Get out of my head."Shadow said, to me."I don't know how!"I said."Then i'll...Make you."He said unsure of himself."Just put up a wall..."I said."Wall?"He said."Try pushing me, or blocking me."I said."How.I don't even notic you."He said."I don't know, just attment.I don't want to read your thoughts."I actually, now that I think of it, I wouldn't mind long as he didn't think about things I couldn't stand."How about now?"He asked."..."...Everythings quiet now."No..."I said, still listening.*I wonder if she can still hear me.*"Now I do."I said."Dammit."He said."You're impossible to keep out."He said."Sorry."I said."You two are confusing."Knuckles said."I can be more confusing."I stayed silent, and continued to stare at me, with his blood red eyes, that so deeply dazed me."Who want to play a game.I'm board out of my mind here."Amy said."Whatever."I said."Sure."Sonic said."Okay."Tails said."Fine."Knuckles said."Not like I have anything better to do anyway."Knuckles added."Don't care."Shadow said." could play...Truth or dare!"Amy suggested."I'd rather die then play that."I mummbled."Okay everyone kinda shouted."*Ugh*!"Shadow moaned."It's settled 're all playing truth or dare, and since i'm the one who came up with it, i'll go first."Amy said."Sonic!"Amy said, evily."Truth or dare?"She asked."Dare."He said confidently."I dare you to kiss the girl you like best, in this room."She nodded, and leaned over and kissed...ME!I pinned him to the ground.I felt a cold shiver go through looked hurt, and Shadow was clearly pissed at Sonic."Sonic!"I said, clearly pissed.I turned black all over, with blood red eyes.I pulled away, restraining myself, from doing something, that I wasn't even sure I knew, was that I needed to stay in control." . ."I said, through my barred teeth, making everyword, a one word backed away, taking my advice.I sat back on the couch, and it disinagrated to my and Shadow fell to the floor.I started gralwing." the hell is going on with me?"I stared at me in shock, and worry.I tryed to calm down.I finally manadged to after a minute." or dare?"Sonic asked."Umm...Truth, I guess."He said, in a monotone voice."Let's see...Umm...Do you...no...Do you have any friends?Or do you consider us friends."My best friend is Cathy."He said."Me?"I asked."I thought you hated me."I said, confused."I don't hate 's...""Who you are?"I stayed quiet.*I don't know...*His thoughts drifted in my own."Truth or dare, Cathy?"Shadow said."Umm...Truth?"I said."Do you love anyone?"He I tell?i wondered.I debated with myself, and said, "Yes, i'm in love." or dare?"I asked him."Dare."He said, with confidence."I dare you to kiss Sonic, on the lips."I said, towards Sonic, and just plain evilness for Knuckles."No!""You're the one who chose dare."I Knuckles kissed Sonic, and they both ran into the bathroom, adn threw up, and clensed their all laughed they were all done, Knuckles said, "Truth or dare Cathy."He siad.*I'm getting my revenge.*Knuckles thought.I smirked."Truth."I said."Tell all of us who you love."He said.I felt the blood drain from me, especially my face."I...I can't."I manadged to choke out.*Whats wrong with her?*Sevral peoples thoughts rang in my head."You have 're the one who chose truth."He said."Can I extange it for dare?"I said."If you are your him, if he's in this room, or tell us, and him, if he happenes to be here right now."He said, very evily.I started to shake a bit.I became very cold lie if there was no blood in my body, not that it doesn't matter all that much anyway.I'm cold all the time anyway."I...I...Umm...I...Love..."I couldn't finish.I can't, and won't.I don't care what the rules are.I won't."I won't tell!"I said firmly."You have to."Knuckles said.I moaned.I looked at Amy, as in to say 'help , help!'"Hey, it's getting late, and I don't know about you guys, but i'm pooped.I dare everybodyto forget about this game, and go to bed, and not bring it up again."She said, a she faked a very good sounded real, but my ears were good enough to hear the false note in I gave her the 'thank you!I owe you BIG time'.Then she winked to me secretively 'no prob, any time'.Then they all went up stairs to bed.I didn't have a place to sleep that I know of."I'll show you to your room."Shadow, and Sonic said, at the same time.I guess that they didn't go up stared hard at eachother, the sence of rivalry growing stronger."Guys?"I said, snapping them out of Sonic motioned me to follow him, as Shadow sat there on the coutch, drifting in his on world, or thoughts, that I couldn't lead me upstairs, and showed me to my had a balcony, a walk-in closet, and the room was huge.I never had a room like this in my entire life time."Wow."Was all I could say."You like it."I nodded, nodded back, as he went away.I jumped into my new bed, and fell asleep.

I woke up.I sat up, and looked was a small desk, with some roses on was a note on read,

Cathy, I love you

Fr:Your secret admirder

Secret admirder.I know it's not wouldn't put secret wouldn't he just come straight foward with his 't he?I'm not interested in him anyway.I want-no, I need Shadow.I know that as a that though, who the hell is this secret admirder?I'll find out sonner, or later probably anyway.I put the note, that was attached to the roses back in its place, and picked up the roses, and smeled smelt so fresh, and look very healthy too.I stood up, and went down stairs, and brung my roses from my secret admirder along with me.I started studing the writing, as I went down the stairs, and found my way to the living room.I sat on the love chair."Hi the roses for?"Sonic said."It's from some secret admirder person."I said, still thinking, and trying to figure out who it Shadow came in through the front door."Hey Shadow."Sonic said."Hi Shadow!"I ignored us, and stocked off to some place in the was walking a robot."Somethings wrong with Shadow."I said, as I got up, andstarted after him, then stoped dead in my tracks.I started hesatating."He seemed normal to me."Sonic said."Your wrong."I said, as I ran after him.I ended up in Sonic's was up in a tree, away from any windows view.I climed the tree, and leaned against the tree, next to him."Shadow, are you okay?You don't seem right."I tackled me to the ground.I got the wind knocked out of me.I couldn't breath.I had trouble breathing in and out."Shadow?"I said weakly, and barly above a he said in a robotic, monotone voice, "Chaos Control."We appered infront of Eggman."Good job, meca Shadow."He said."Bring her to the virtually indestrutable cell.I don't want her to escape again."He said, as I tryed to do something, but couldn't.I still had a hard time meca Shadow hit me in the back of the head, and I fadded into unchounishiousness.

I woke up, and I was in this realy big cell, with no metal, and a weird wall, that was a beam, on all sides, even the top of the cage had it.I attacked I was flung backwards to the ground, and slid a bit.I was scraped fairly to make me blead a tinny little bit.I tryed again."Ugh!"Then I started to get ticked off.I turned black, and had red eyes my wrist thingyies, like Shadow's came off, and I gained more power.I unleashed it all on the beam it shattered.A alarm went off.I went back to normal, and I retreived my wrist I made a run for it.I turned a corner, looking for a way I banged into both fell to the ground."Cathy?"Sonic said."Sonic."I said."Common lets get out of here, as I grabbed his hand, and ran in the same direction I was going in turned another we Shadow's were blocking the way.I were more behind looked like a never ending raised their hands, and they turned into as we were about to be finished they were shut down."Self destruct in 30 secondes."The speaker me and Sonic were going at his top were out of there in no I started running faster then him when his house came into view.*She can run faster then me!No way!*He thought."It apperes so Sonic!"I yelled back at him.I don't know if he herd I barged in through the front door, and stopped was n the living .Where's Shadow."Where is Shadow?"I all I went back through the door, as Sonic came to be in fron of me."How did you-?""I don't know, and don't the hell is Shadow."I said, in an almost angry manner."I don't know."He said." could he if!?"I mummbled thoughtfully."No!"I said, as I took off towards Eggmans base."Boom!"The base blew up.I stoped dead in my tracks." .No!Shadow, you better not have been in there!"I said, as I ran as fast as I could, as a few tears escaped from me.

I ran all the way to Eggman's was every where, along with the meca Shadow's wiring and was no body that must mean that Shadow is still alive!"*Mega sigh*!"Thank god!I ran back to Sonic's, and ran through the door.I banged into fell to the ground."Sorry..."I said, as I got up.I peeked at who it !Thank god!Shadow stood up and brushed himself off."Look where you're going next time."He said coldly."Sorry..."I mumbled."Hey Cathy, did you figure out who your secret admirer is?"Sonic asked, as he tossed me the roses.I gently caught them.I shook my head 'no'.I felt Shadow smirk, as he turned away, and started to wander off.I grabbed his hand."No you don't."I said.I have a question or two for him."He fell backwards, and landed on the floor."What was that for!?"I let go of his hand quickly." , I don't know my own strength."I said."I have questions for you."I said, glaring at him, as he got up."And?"He said."Where were you this morning?""None of your ?"He said."Because I wanted to know if you were captured by needs your data in order to make copies of he still had the blueprints from before."I said."Well it must have been from before, and how do you know these things anyway?"He said."Games, t.v. shows, and comic books."I said, smirking."What the hell.I didn't sign up to be-""In our world your supposed to be fictional!"I said, cutting him off."But were isn't supposed to happen to 're suposed to be a your not supposed to be abnormally stronger, and faster,and...and..."He fell silent."It doesn't make ant difference to me.I still have boys afraid of me back on Earth."I said."Boys are afraid of you?"Sonic said."And by the way, how are you faster than me?"He added." are afraid of I don't know why i'm faster then ...Someone who might know."I said."But no one does."He complained."I do."Eggman said, as he came through the open door."Why are you here?!"I asked him viciously."And what do you know about me?!"I said, viciously again."I'll never tell you."" will never tell me what I want to know."I said."HA!I'll prove you 're human, hedgehog, vampire, and werewolf, as well, you have magical powers, and you are all the have a connection to the red Chaos are also immortal by age, and when you are in your hedgehog form-Wait!Why am I telling you this?!Curse you, and your reverse physiology!"He said, and went away out the door.I fell to the ground, in shock, of what I ...Hedgehog...Vampire...Werewolf...Magical powers...Is he telling the truth?...He...He was..."Cathy?..."Shadow said.I barely noticed him.I think the others said my name too, but I couldn't six words kept ringing loudly in my , hedgehog, vampire, werewolf, magical powers."Cathy?Are you okay?"Shadow asked, breaking me free of my thoughts."Huh?..."I I noticed the fiery, lava like, electrical current, that was like a fire, gone wild, burn across my skin.I looked into Shadow's held me there."Earth to Cathy."He said."I'm here..."I said, in a-matter-of-fact way."I guess I went out of it for a second."I said."More like a minute."Shadow said."I thought I- We lost you."I blushed, when he said 'I', and quickly changed it to 'we'.He smelled like !Roses!Does that mean, that Shadow is the one who gave me the red, blue, and black roses!?No it can't be!Could it?What the hell?!I looked away and smelled the .There could be more then one reason why he smell like could have examined them, and picked up their sent, or he could have recently been in a field that just happened to be filled with roses."I...Think i'm okay now..."I said, as Shadow helped me to my held my hand.I stared at our hand, I looked away, and turned away from him, as I blushed."I can't believe...It's not possible..."I mumbled."I don't believe him, but I kinda do.I know it was the truth...What if I hurt you worse...Kill..."I ramble held my hand one seemed to notice it ...I think...I don't know!Why is he?"We wouldn't let you hurt yourself, and that's never going to 're in complete control of yourself."Shadow said."Except the disintegration, when i'm I get pissed off easy too."I said."Shadow's right."Sonic said."And no matter what happens, you will always be our friend, and we will always trust matter what."He said, encouragingly."Ya..."I said, with a bit of sarcastically."You can be so stubborn."Shadow said."What's it to you?"I said, as I hurt myself once again, to try and hide the fact that i'm unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him.I wanted to kiss him then, or hug I managed to restrain let go of my hand, unnoticed by the others."Hey you know what."Amy said, changing the subject."You need clothes 've been wearing that out fit forever now."She said."And that means-"She was cut off,"To the mall."Everyone groaned."No!I'm going to be a stupid model!"I groaned."No girl stuff, and especially no PINK!I despise the colour pink."I said."No affiance Amy.I still love you as a friend."I said, quickly, but not too quickly."None taken."She said."Why don't you like girl things?"Sonic asked."FYI, i'm a tom boy, I hate preps, pink, barbies, and make , anything girly really.I can't stand girls who go like, 'Oh!My!God!It's the end of the world!I broke a nail!'"I acted out."And the girls who over use the word 'like', and say whatever in a snotty girly voice."I said."I'm not your average, normal, everyday girl.I'm the type of girl that takes down boys, and girls twice their size, play in the mud, play football, get into fist fights, those fights where all the girls do is pull each others hair, bitch slap, and-well basically a bitch fight.I find it's weak, and pathetic."I rambled on more."Wow."Shadow said."No wonder you like guns."He added." I take all my banadges, and cast(s) off?"" should be able to."He said.I ran inbehind a door, and took all the banadge, and stuff off.I couldn't take off the cast."Tails."I can't take off the cast."I whined, as he came to help me.

Tails came over to help me take off my did something, but I didn't really pay attention to what he was doing.I just spaced out, went totally out of it, for a bit."There, it's off.I think the cast liked you a bit too much."Tails said, as he winked at me."Well common 's get going to the mall already!"Amy said, clearly excited.I sighed, and started following Amy out the door, with the others behind Shadow came along.I wonder how the people in the mall will take to 's a manipulative, villain to them.

FF-(The mall)-

We all followed Amy around, o boy, and girl stores.I tried on about a billion if not, then it sure felt like made me buy one girl was a black, and red mini skirt, with red ribbons hanging on both sides, and a shirt with a long sleeve, and a two finger the long sleeve, there is a hole for your thumb to go through, and there was another ribbon on the tank top the side where the long sleeve is, the cloth went past my hip, and it went up to my upper stomach, on the opposite said I looked really good in that outfit, and the guys were speechless, as they looked at me from head to toe, and back again.I even had Shadow's we went winter, and Christmas shopping, since it was getting colder everyday, and Christmas was coming Amy had me stocked up on clothes, and we all bought winter clothes, and jacks, exc, and after me and Amy picked out some stuff for the boys, we went back home.

Home-

We all came through the door, and almost everyone collapsed on the , Shadow, and surprisingly, me, were all able to stand.I felt like if I was going to collapse, but I some how managed to stand.I dragged as many bags of clothes as I could up to my room, and brought another 'load' up, and so on, until I brought it all I collapsed onto my bed, and drifted into unconsciousness.

I woke up.I slowly sat up.I looked around the dark room.I stared at the shopping bags from yesterday.I guess I should rearrange them, and put them in my walk-in closet.I stood up, and went over, and opened up the walk in I dragged the clothes to the closet, and unpacked the bags.

FF-

Finally!The last item to put away!I thought, as I placed it on my shelf.I turned, and leaned against the pushed in.I quickly turned around, and looked at it.I tried moving it more, in curiosity.I managed to push it to the revealed a perfect rectangular hoe, that if you wanted to go in it, you would have to get down on your knees, and crawl, and I did exactly was pitch black, and you couldn't see where you were I came to a large room.I took a few steps, and I heard the shelf close.I hope i'm not stuck in here.I started looking around the room." are you?"A robotic, girl voice said."Huh?Where are you?Show yourself!"I said harshly."No need to be so harsh dear."She said, as the lights came on.I squeezed my eyes lights are too bright!Then they dimmed down."Is that better, dear?"She asked."Uh... are you?Who are you?"I asked."My name is beta."(Bait-a)She said."And you are?"She asked."Cathy."I said."What a sweet name.I always loved that name."She said."Uh...Thanks..."I said."What is this place?"I asked."It's a secret hide also protects this old treasure, that is probably worth millions."She said."Please, don't tell anyone about this place, and leave the gold, and other treasures here."She said.I nodded 'okay'."Thank you."She replied."But...If you have to, you can bring your closest friends here, that can be trusted, to hide, if needed."She said.I nodded."So...How do I get out of here?"I asked her."Through these lead to anywhere you like in the house, and even outside."She said."Cool.I'll take the exit to my room."I said."And what room is that?"She asked."Right side...fourth room."I said."Okay, here it exit."She said."This tunnel thingy?"I said."Yep."She replied."Okay..."I said."Just hop in, then it will automatically take you to where you want to go."She said.I nodded, and jumped into the I quickly moved through the tunnel, and ended up in my can I do now?What time is it anyway?Hmmm...No clocks.I don't have a 's still pretty dark out.5:00 o'clock maybe?Oh well.I guess i'll just go down stairs.I exited my room, and went down the stairs, and went into the living room."What are you doing up?"Shadow said."Shadow?I could ask you the same thing."I said."I couldn't sleep."He said."I just woke up."I said."Hey, wanna go explore to pass the time?"Shadow asked."Okay."I we took off out of the house, and started was very and shadow didn't we came to a bridge, with a large river, that soon turns into a started to cross it."Creek...Snap!"The wood whole middle of the bridge broke, and me and shadow fell into the river.I grabbed onto a random, solid rock that was sticking out of the water."Shadow?!"I said panicked.I can't swim that well!I'm dead, i'm dead, i'm dead!I I seen Shadow holding onto the other side of the some rock started to brake above him.I seen in slow motion, the rock fall towards Shadow, and knock him out, and see him be barried underneath it, as he drowned.I gotta save him!Then I let go of the rock, and tried to parallel swim to him.I dived under, and swam into a crack in the rock, and dragged Shadow out of there.I swam to the I was caught in the we went over the waterfall, and dived into more water, only this water was a lot calmer.I swam to land, and dragged me, and Shadow out of the water, onto solid land.I checked if Shadow was .I listened for his still thumbed within him.I have to give him nose...Tilt head back...Breath air into his lungs...Push twice on his chest...Common!Work dammit!"*Cough, cough*"And the water from Shadow's lungs came out, and he was gasping for air, as he was still out cold, from being hit in the head by that damn rock."Shadow?..."I reply.I stood up."Un..."My ankle.I sat back down, and examined was slightly swollen.I tried to move it.I wasn't able must be .Now what am I spouse to do?Sit hear, and wait for help?And what happens if Eggman finds us?Well isn't this the best way to start off a day?!Well, lets alternative would I rather go with?Eggman, or some random traveler, and maybe Sonic, if I get lucky, or attempt to walk on my bad ankle, while caring Shadow, or hope, and pray that Shadow wakes up soon?I think i'll go with...Carrying Shadow home, while attempting to walk on my bad ankle.I stood up carefully, and picked Shadow up, and hoisted him onto my I stumbled, and limped off towards where I thought Sonic's I am going the right way.I thought, as I stumbled through the forest."Uh...Wha?...What's going on?What happened?..."Shadow said, as I automatically stopped, and fell to my knees, and set Shadow down."Are you okay Shadow?"I asked."My...*Sigh*.I think so..."He said, as he looked away."What happened?All I remember was the bridge breaking, and us falling into the water."He said."You got knocked out, and barried under some rocks, so I had to save your butt, and then, I had to give you CPR, and I now have a hurt ankle, and please don't kill me."I said."Why would I kill you?You saved my ...Thank you, Cathy."He said."How bad is your ankle?"He asked,changing the subject, as he started examining my ankle."Can you move it?"He asked." I can manage to walk on it."I he picked me up, and cradled my in his arms close to his chest."Sh-Shadow!What are you doing?"I said, surprised at what he was doing."What does it look like?I'm carrying you."He said."Thanks..."I said, low.I closed my eyes, and soon drifted off into unconsciousness.

I woke was still carrying 's house was probably twenty feet ahead of us."Finally awake?"Shadow asked."Huh?Ya."I said, as I looked into Shadow's eyes."I have a question, i've been meaning to ask you."He said."Ya.""What's with your eyes?How come they keep changing colour?"He asked."My eyes change colour?"I said."Ya."He replied."Um...I don't it changes to my mood or something."I said."Maybe."He we went inside Sonic's."There you guy's are."Sonic said, as he jumped off of his lazy boy chair."What happened?How come you two are socked?"Sonic asked as he came over to us."And why are you carrying Cathy, Shadow?"Sonic added."We went exploring early this morning, and we were crossing a bridge, and it fell into the river that was below it.I got knocked out,and almost drowned to death, and Cathy saved my reason why i'm carrying her is, she hurt her ankle 's probably broken."He said, using actual emotion in his sentences for could clearly hear the guilt, and sadness, and the gratefulness in his voice."I'll get Tails to check her ankle out."Sonic placed me on the lazy boy chair carefully."Why did you save me?Why didn't you just save yourself?"Shadow asked."Because I care.I don't want you dead I would never forgive myself if I let you die, or even if I could have done the slightest thing about it."I said, as I looked away from nodded."No matter what happens i'll always be there for you...Side by that."I added, and continued to look away."I will."He I looked into his eyes, and I seen that he sincerely would."Cathy...I...Thank you."He said, as his eyes went soft, welcoming, and Tails came in, and started looking at my ankle."Can you move it?"Tails asked after a bit."No..."I said."It's broken."Tails said."Ya."I replied."Wonderful."I mumbled."Now if only I could some how magically heal it."I said." you probably 't you remember what the Doctor said?"Shadow said."Ya."I said smirking."Now if only I knew how, unless the ultimate life form can tell me how to."I said, joking around a bit."Yep.I actually have advice.""You do?"I said."I could sneak in, and get the Doctor to spill, or receive all the files he has on you, take them, and delete the original files."He said."But what if you get hurt?What if the files are bogus?What if some how he suspects you, or detects you?What if you die?"I said worried."He won' , i'll take a Chaos Emerald along with me.I am the ultimate life form."He said."You're going to do it no matter what, aren't you?"I said."Ya."He replied."Just promise me these two things, 'll be careful, and come back."I said."I will.I always do."He said."I know."Then he took off.I be safe keep your promise."So...While we're waiting for Shadow, what do you guys want to do?"Tails asked."Truth or dare!"Amy said."Oh, god dammit."I said, while everyone else agreed to it." or dare?"Amy said."Truth."I said, lamely."Who do you love."She asked."Shadow."I said as I quickly covered my mouth, but not quick enough."Shit, I said aloud."I mumbled into my hand."How can you love him?"Sonic asked."Very easily,"I said, uncovering my mouth."But how?I don't get it."He said, as everyone else stared at me."Of course you don' don't open your mouth about it.I don't feel like being hated by him, or dieing anytime soon."I said."We wouldn't anyway."He said."Good."I said, coldly."Sonic.""Ya?""Truth or dare?"I said."Dare."I dare you to tell me who you love.""I like two people."He said."And they are..."I said."They are you, and *dare I say it* Amy..."Then Amy jumped into his arms, and planted a huge kiss, just as a light from Chaos Control shone thought the room."Uhh.I don't wanna know."Shadow said, as Amy and Sonic stopped kissing."That was quick."Sonic said, as he gasped for air, as Amy kept embracing ignored him, as he threw something small at caught it, as he went to his computer, and put it in his computer.I looked at Shadow from head to toe, looking to see if he received any was one on his upper, right arm."You weren't careful were you?"I said."It's just a scratch."He said.I stood Shadow held me up a little.(In the way of trying to help you walk.I don't know how to explain it, but I hope you get what I mean.)"You are you trying to do?Make your ankle worse?"He said, as I blushed a little."I can walk."I said."I know.I...Just...Don't want you to...hurt yourself ?"He said, he lifted you, and cradled you to his chest."What are you doing?"I just ignored my question, and brought me over to where Tails was, as he looked over the information Shadow gathered about me."So, how do I use my 'healing' powers?"I asked."It say's that information is unknown."Tails replied."So that doesn't mean that she can't try."Shadow try.I thought sarcastically.I will try though.I closed my eyes.I focused on my broken ankle, and just thought heal, or something.I don't really know."Huh?"Shadow I reopened my eyes.I was floating a little I went down to the ground.I feel kinda tired, or weak, or somethin' like that.I flexed my bad ankle.I could move it.I put all of my weight on no pain."Hey what do ya know.I actually did it."I said aloud."Ya, and you healed me too."Shadow said."Umm...hehe?"I said smiling weakly."Hey do you feel okay?"Shadow asked me."I kinda feel weak, or somethin'."I replied, tiredly."I guess since i'm not used to using my powers, and stuff, i'll get tired easily at will probably get better as I use my powers more, and more."I said."Maybe you should go 's been a rough day for you."Shadow said."And it hasn't been for you?"I said."Just rest."Shadow said."Make me."I said, as I crossed me in a matter of seconds he picked me up, and cradled me to his smiled at me."You think it's going to be that easy don't you?"I I lightly punched him in the enough to make him drop me, but not hard enough to actually injure him I jumped up, and hit him in the went to the I sat on him."Common Shadow.I know you can do better than that."I said."I it's not worth it."He I became confused."What if I call you fluffy?""Nope.""Cute, and cuddly?""Nope.""What is with you today?"I asked."I guess i'm just in a good mood today."He said, as he winked at me.I sighed, and got off of he jumped up, and tackled me to the ground.I landed on my back, looking up at winked at me.I felt my face flush red.I turned my head, and looked away from him.I stared at the he took his hand gently, and made me look at face inched closer to mine until it was about a inch he got off of me.I stood looked away from , Amy, Tails, and Cream, and cheese, were all smiling at us.I tilted my head in winked at me."*Sigh*."I don't get it."So does anyone want to continue with truth or dare or what?"Sonic said."Ya!"Everyone stayed silent.I just sighed." or dare?"Sonic said."Umm...Truth."Shadow said."Who do you love?"Sonic did he have to ask that question?!Shadow smirked."Wouldn't you like to know."He said."Then I dare you to kiss or the other 's your choice."Shadow stood up."Never."He said."Fine.I'll let you slip by this time."Sonic said." or dare?"Shadow said."Truth."I said."Who do you consider you best friend?"He asked."You."I nodded."Amy, truth or dare?"I sighed."Truth."She said."Do you love someone other than Sonic?"I asked." and only him."She sighed." or dare?"Amy said."Dare."He said."I dare you to make a fool of yourself."She he made a weird face, and went, " , cluuuuckkk!", and acted like a was it ever funny!"Tails."He said when he was finally done, making a fool of himself."Truth or dare?""Dare."Tails replied."I dare you to destroy one of your machines."He Tails went, and got one of his machines, and destroyed he was raged with himself, but decided it was best to just let it go."I dare everyone to stop playing."He said."Yes!"I whispered under my breath."Awwww."Almost everyone else said, besides Tails, Shadow, and I. sat down, and leaned against the wall, and closed my soon picked me up.I reopened my eyes, and peered up at whomever it was Shadow."Shadow what are you doing?"I asked, tiredly."I told you, you should get some now that you're falling asleep, I am going to go put you in your bed, so you can sleep."He said, as he carried me to my he placed me on my bed, and went back down stairs, as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up.I tried to sit up.I couldn't move my hands all that well.I felt a rope.I looked at my were chained to the wall that was behind only I had my I do, but what does it matter?Could I even reach it if I did have it?If I do have it, i'm sure i'll find some weird messed up way of getting out of here...hopefully.I scanned the room for the to try to check my pockets.I attempted to put both my hands in my pocket, and see if I miraculously have my fell to the floor in a metal clatter.I picked it up in both my hands, and felt my god.I think its my multi-tool.I pulled the plier like part out, and tried to find, and pull out my .I must be my I tried to cut the rope.I sat there for a few minutes the rope I moved onto my feet, and tried to pick the !Work!"Click...Click."Yes!Then I jumped up, and started running towards the exit.I ran out into the I was tackled down, and I felt a burning sensation slowly flow through me, as I threw whoever it was off of started to get blurry.A dark purple, and dark blue hedgehog blur flew towards me, and I tried to counter it."Chaos Control!"He shouted, and diapered.I sensed something apper behind me, I tried to counter, but I wasn't quick dogged my in just a few secondes he jabbed something into the back of my neck, and a burning sensation shot through me, and then everything started to go blury, and every thing went he pulled it out.I started to feel weak, as I tried to hit him again.I felt my fist make impact on the blury figure, as everything started to go more out of focuse.I rubbed my eyes, as I manadged to make out another shadowy figure come out of no where.I tried to doge it, but I felt a slight impact on my left all of a sudden everything went black.

I slowly felt the world come back to me, as I woke up."Ashuriou(Ash-ore-ru), Ryu(Sounds how it is spelt.)"An all to fimilar voice said."Pick her up, and bring her over to this need to drain her of her powers, then kill her, before she wakes up."Doctor Eggman said, in a demanding voice."Don't worry Doc, she'll be out for another two hours or more."A deep firm voice said."Are you sure Ryu?"Egghead asked."Positive, I gave her 30cc's of that stuff."Ryu said."Pluse that punch in the face didn't help her much."A less deep voice said."Ya if you hadn't almost missed her, Ashuriou."Ryu said."Oh, shut up Ryu."Ashurio said."Hurry up and put her in this machine already!"Eggman said, getting annoyed."As long as you keep your promise to give us back our family, alive."Ryu said."Don't worry, i'm a man of my word."Eggman said, in a convincing tone, but I seen right through it.I've got to get out of here.I slightly opened my eyes.I seen Ryu, and Ashuriou going to pick me up.I quickly rolled to the side, and got up as fast as I could, and ran.I spotted a red Chaos Emerald sitting in a machine.I ran over to it, and grabbed it off the 's hope this works."Chaos Control!"I shouted.I felt a pull, on me, and became dizzy.I felt myself fall?Then land ontop of something.I pushed myself up, and looked to see what I landed on."Cathy!?"Shadow face flushed red a bit."Sorry Shadow."I said quickly, as I tryed to quicly, but as gently as I could get off of him."What hapen to you, are you okay?"He said, as he took my face in his hand, and examined the left half of my face, the firey, electral, fire gone wild, lava feeling consumed my skin, where he touched."I'm okay, why?"I asked."Your face is all bruised up."He said."I kinda bruise easy, ignore it."I said, as I pushed his hand away."Hey is everything okay down here?Cathy!When did you get back?"Sonic said, comming down the stairs."I got back just now."I said."Are you okay."Yes, i'm okay."I replied.I stood up, and Shadow did the same.

Eggman's pov-

"You fools!Get her back now!"I yelled at them."But we don't even now where she is."Ashuriou said."Yes we do.I can track her with this monoter, using the Chaos Emerald."I said, using my brilient genuis."It Shows here, that she went back home, to Sonic' 's immortal, so do whatever you see fit to get her back can run her through with a soward, as long as I get her powers, and if you two fail me, your family is history."I said, as I handed each of them a Chaos quickly pulled out his sowrd, as Ashuriou, and him, both shouted, "Chaos Control!", and disippered, to Sonic's.

Your pov-

A white light covered the living room, and I was shot back, and held against the wall, with pain shooting throughout me, from my stomache.A bit of blood back fired up my throught, and dripped out my mouth.I looked up to see that orange hedgehog again.I looked down at my ran me through with a soward."Cathy!"Shadow kinda yelled."You bastard!Get away from her!"He said, as he tackled the orange hedgehog, and went throught the window, and fought, as Sonic took on the purple hedgehog.I pulled the soward out, and jabbed it into the floor, as I held myself up.I healed the purple hedgehog attacked Sonic, and he flew into the wall, and was knocked he turned his attation to me, as the orange hedgehog flew in, with Shadow on his tail.I focused on the purple, and orange hedgehog, and shouted, "Chaos Rift!", as a rift inetween time, and space opened, and the two hedgehog's became trapped in came to me, and embraced me, as he helped to hold me up."I'm okay, I don't need help, and i'll live."I said to Shadow as the purple one started to try to break free, as he soon gave up, and sulked."It's okay Ashuriou."The deep voice from the orange hedgehog must be Ryu.I thought."No it's not!We failed, now...!"The less deep voiced, purpled hedgehog said, as his voice , that's Ryu, and the other one is Ashuriou."I know, I know."Ryu said, as he embraced Ashuriou.I remembered what one of them said from before, "."As long as you keep your promise to give us back our family, alive."So that must mean, that if they failed to giv me to Eggman, then their family died, wich means, that they must be brothers, and Ashuriou must be the younger brother."I won't let him hurt your family, I promise."I said."Cathy?"Shadow said worried."Chaos Control!"I shouted, as I ended up, back in Eggman's base.I ended up in a corridoor, with see through glass, with a boy, girl, and a little girl hedgehog forsed into a corner by Eggman's robots.I shattered the glass, and their attation turned to me."Get her."One of the robot's said, in a demanding, monotone, robotic voice."Chaos Control."I said, as they came at me.I then went to the hedgehog's scared half to death, and used Chaos Control, and appered infront of Ashuriou, Ryu, still in the rift, and Shadow who was just standing there."Is this your family?"I asked."*Gasp*!"They both gasped."Thank you!"Ryu said."Th-thank you...Sorry about, well you know."Ashuriou said."No problem...I think."I said, as I let them out of the the little girl ran up to Ashuriou, and Ryu, and they all embraced eachother, and the full grown man, and women soon joined in."Thank you."They all said."Are you okay Dakota?"Ashuriou asked."Now I am, big brother."She said, as I noticed that she was crying."What about you, and big brother R?"She asked."Just fine now that you are all safe and sound."Ashuriou, and Ryu said, at the same time."Thank you."They all said again, as they left."Hey Shadow?"I said, as I looked around the room."Ya?"He said."Where are the others?"I asked him."They're running some feild invented a machine to help us track you down, since your so hard to find."He said, a little bit on the annoyed side.I nodded."So...When will they be back?"I shruged."Do you think Sonic will wake up soon?"He shruged again."Ahh...Man...What happened?"Sonic said holding his head, as he sat up." Well, that anwsers your question."Shadow said."I guess so."I said."Where did those hedgehog's go?"Sonic wondered aloud."Cathy!?Are you okay!?"He said alarmed, as he started to remember more clearly what had happened."Fine."I stood up."How did you survive that, he...he...You don't even have a mark left on you, or, but..."He stumbled over his words, still very worried."Look i'm fine, and i'll live."I said."You better live."Shadow mumbled, worried, and sad?Then I heard the door open."Hey guys we're...Home?..."Tails said."Cathy!"Everyone said, and ran up to me, and huged me."Ugh!No hugs!"I said, all got off of me."Hey whats with the hole in the wall, and the blood on the floor."Amy said."Who's blood is it?"Tails said."I don't think I want to know."Cream said."The blood is don't ask."I said, on the weak side."Are you okay, Cathy?"Shadow said, worried."Ya, I just don't like blood."I said."The hole in the wall was from me being kicked into it, and being knocked out."Sonic said."Are you okay?!"Amy said, alarmed."Fine."Sonic said."Oh!Shadow can I talk to you?In privet."Sonic said."Sure.I guess."Shadow said, Sonic motioned for Shadow to follow him, and he obeyed.

Shadow's pov-

"Oh!Shadow can I talk to you?In privet."Sonic said."Sure.I guess."I said, Sonic motioned for me to follow him, and I did, still wondering what could possibly be on his led me outside, in to a hole, in a old dead walked led to a surprisingly sunny, space, that no one could see you in, or maybe even hear you Sonic stopped, and I did to."Your in love with Cathy arne't you?"Sonic said."So what if I am, or i'm not, what's it to you?"I said coldly."Well...I'm courious for one thing, and just want to know, and don't worry you can trust me."Sonic said, trying to convince me to tell fell silent all around us."Common .I wont tell anybody, especially her, or whoever you like.I promise."Sonic said, inturepting the silence, as he pleaded for me to tell him that in fact that I did love Cathy.I guess that I could trust him, but...Should I?It's none of his buissnes anyway."*Sigh*!"Cathy...She's so beautiful, and so...There are no words to describe are so many thing's about her, and who she is, she just so amazing, and 's special, and diffrent from the other takes my breath away everytime I think, or even see, or hear 's more to her than what she shows 's like if she hides herself away from the world.I can see that in her, and not to menction that she's so un girly, it's kinda cool.I't nice to have a girl that has some of the same interests as you, and can understand , at least I think she understands the problem is, that she will never love me.I'm so lucky to have met her.I remember the first time our skin firy electral current, that felt like a fire, that has gone wild, and it consumes your skin, and feels so good.I've never felt anthing like it before."Shadow?!"Sonic said, cutting into my thoughts."Huh?What!"I demanded."Sorry, you just went out of it for a ...Are you going to tell me or what, or am I going to have to kill myself in order to get it out of you?"Sonic said, knowing that if he pushes me too far that i'll most likely kill him."What the hell, I love Cathy, okay?And shut up about it, or I will kill you."I said nodded."Hey wait!Is it that obuvious!?"I asked."When you say things that are unlike you, in a carring tone, an' stuff, ya, but not really, no."Sonic said."Do you...Think she likes me?"I asked, making a fool of myself."I think you should make your move on her, if you want her, 'cause ya never know who will take her away from you, if she does like never can tell how much time you have left, so I say, just go for it, and hope for the , and timeing is everything."Sonic said, as he left me to think.

Your pov-

Christmas is coming up very soon. I need to get Shadow a present. But what to get him… He has every gun known to man kind. I know! I'll get him a sword. Or even better, I'll make him one! I thought enthusiastically. Lets see. I'll make the blade out of diamonds, and titanium. Same with the handle. Maybe you could put a Chaos Emerald in it, and it would glow to the Emeralds colour, and it could use negative, and positive energy from it. Now I need a name. I'll put the name in the handle. It shall be called… Sword Of Chaos. I'll put it in ruby. I'll just high-jack Eggman, and steal his titanium, and see if he has any diamonds, and ruby I can steal from him. He'll never know. I thought evilly. "I'll be back." I said, as I ran out the door. What am I doing running? I can just Chaos control. "Chaos control." I mumbled, then I ended up in a big room in Eggman's base, with everything in it. There was titanium, diamonds, and ruby, copper, silver, gold, everything. I want to try something. I thought, as I focused on the objects I need. I lifted them, with my mind, and I used Chaos Control, and teleported myself to a cave. I made a blacksmith workshop out of thin air, somehow. I felt fatigue fill me. I stumbled forward, and decided to sit down. I want to get it done! I whined in my mind. I dragged myself up, and started to work on the sword.

FF-

Done! I mentally screamed happily. I picked up the sword, and wondered how I was going to hide it from him. Maybe I could hide it with Beta. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. But first I need to wrap it up in some cloth, and make a sheath, and put it in a box thing for Christmas. Maybe I could try to make it out of thin air. I will try, even though I'm exhausted. And so I did, and it worked. I wrapped it up carefully, and held it protectively to me. "Chaos control." I muttered quietly, and teleported myself to the room where beta was. I collapsed, and went into a deep sleep.

I woke up. "Cathy?" Beta asked. "Ugh…" I moaned. "Thank Moubious your okay." She said. I nodded. "Can I hide this here until Christmas?" I asked her. "Sure." She said happily. "Anything for a friend." "Thanks." I said with appreciation filling my voice. "I should go let the others know I'm okay." I mumbled. Then I took the tunnel to my room, and went to go find everyone. "Where could she _be_?" I heard Sonic mumble. "Back." I mumbled to them all. "Cathy!" Shadow jumped up. "Where have you _been_? We were all worried about you." Shadow asked, as he came over to me. "Around." I said, with a smile on my face. "Well at least tell us where your going next time." Sonic said. I nodded. "Hey guys guess what, Christmas is 17 days away!" Cream called, as she ran down the stairs. "Isn't that wonderful?!" She said, full of joy. Almost everyone smiled at her.

FF-(17 day's later. Nothing happened in 17 days, besides heavy duty shopping.)-

I yawned, and stretched, as I hopped out of bed. I went to my closet, and moved my shelf, and went to the secret room, where beta was. "Hello Cathy." She greeted me as I came through the small tunnel. "Hey." I mumbled. "I need that object I've been keeping up here." I said, as I went over to where I kept the present. I picked it up, and held it protectively. "Merry Christmas, Beta." I said, as I pulled a disk out of my pocket. "It's a upgrade for your system." I said. "Thank you Cathy." She said, as she had a small hand like thing come out, and take it. "No prob. I have to get gong now. Nye." "Bye, merry Christmas." Then I went through the tube, and ended up in my bed room. "Cathy! Wake up!" Amy cooed. Then I rushed out the door, and went into the living room. They were all on the floor, except for Shadow, whom was half asleep on the couch. I sat next to him. "Wake up, Shad." I said, trying to get on jet nerves. "Shadow." He mumbled. "I know. I was just trying to provoke you, so you would wake up." I said. "Here." I passed him the sword I made him. "For me?" He said, surprised. "Ya…" I said, blushing. They all watched in curiosity. He opened the box, and unravelled the cloth, and pulled out the sword. "Wow. Thank you" He said, amazed. "Where did you get this?" He said smiling. "I… Actually, kinda… Made it." I said, my face turning scarlet red. "Sword Of Chaos. Is that what you named it?" He asked. I nodded. "I named it that because, you see here. I said pointing to the hole where the Chaos Emerald goes, "You put a Chaos Emerald in here, and the sword uses its negative, and positive energy. It also glows to the Emeralds colour too." I explained to him. "It's made out of pure titanium, and diamonds." I added. "Cool." He mumbled in amazement. "It's so sharp." He commented. "I know." I said. "Cathy. How did you manage to make it?" Tails asked. "I have no idea." I nervously laughed. "I never did anything like it before. I'm surprised it didn't fall apart already. I have no experience in forging stuff." I said apologetically. "I swung it around a bit, and it didn't fall apart, so it should be good for awhile at least." I said, for reassurance. "I love it, Cathy." Then Shadow swung his arm over me, and pulled me close to him. My face got really hot. "Oooooo, Cathy's blushing!" Sonic said. "Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him. He backed off. "I have something for you too. Close your eyes, and turn around." Shadow said. I obeyed. I felt something cold touch my neck, and chest, where it wasn't covered. "Open." I opened them, and looked down at what was cold around me. It was a heart shaped necklace. It could open. I turned it, and it snapped open. There was a picture of everyone in there. "Thank you Shadow. It's so pretty, and thoughtful." I said. I turned around to face him. He was slightly blushing. I folded it back up, and closed it tightly. "I'll always wear it." I whispered to him. "Can I talk to you, as they open their gifts?" Shadow asked. I nodded. He brought us over to the entrance from the kitchen, into the dining room. I leaned against the wall. I felt a vine, and I followed it up, and there was a mistletoe over us. "Ummm… Shadow… Look up." I said, uncomfortably. He looked up. "What a coincidence." He mumbled. "Cathy… I need to tell you something." He began. "I… Love you." Then his lips came crashing down upon mine. Everything around me disappeared, and it was only Shadow, and me. I kissed him back. He pulled away, in what felt like a second, but was really mush longer. "I love you to Shadow." I hugged him, and held him close to me. "Will you be mine?" He asked. "Defiantly." I said happily. I let go of him, only to be pulled back into him. "Awww. Look at the love birds." Amy said. We ignored her. "We are going to be playing games in the living room, and the both of you have to finish opening your presents." She continued to speak. Shadow let go, and held my hand in his. Then we went back into the living room to finish opening our presents, and play games with the others. We walked in, hand in hand. We sat down in front of the tree. I glimpsed into Shadow's eyes, as he looked upon mine. His eyes shimmered in the coloured lights form the tree. He handed me a present that was next to him. I took it, and blushed. It was from Amy. It read on the package, 'For whenever, or if you ever feel like being girly. And don't worry, it's not that bad.' I smirked at this, and opened it carefully. It was clothing. A red tank top, and a black, and red mini skirt. "Uh… Thanks Amy." I said, with a half hearted smile on my face. She just winked at me. Then she handed me a bag. It was filled with make up. "Umm… Don't you think that's a little overboard? I naturally look like if I wear make up when I'm human." I said blushing. "Really?" Shadow asked. "Ya… I have blue coloured eye lids sometimes, and I also look like if I'm wearing eye liner, or something on my eyes at times. It's really weird." I said, embarrassed a bit. I quickly grabbed a present for Shadow and gave it to him, to get him to think of other things. He smiled warmly at me, then opened the small box. It contained a hand gun. "Thanks Sonic." He said, still looking at me. Shadow handed me another one. It was from Sonic. I opened the box, and there was a talisman in it. "Umm… Thanks?" I said, having no clue exactly what it was. It glowed. "Umm… Cathy… How are you making it glow?" Sonic asked me. "It's not supposed to glow? What is it then?" I said, blushing. "It's just supposed to be some rare rock used for good luck." He said. "Tails. You wanna run tests on this. I'll help you. I know shit loads about rocks and minerals." I said, and offered my assistance. "Sure." He said. I handed it to him, and it stopped glowing. I studied it. "It stopped glowing." Tails said. "Maybe I… Never mind." I said, then didn't bother. "What?" Shadow pressured me. "It's going to sound really geeky, but… *Big sigh.* Well maybe I have some micro organism on me, or in my blood that clashes, and reacts to it, there for creating a series of energetic molecules and Atoms fighting and clashing, there for causing it to glow rapidly, and brightly at a light frequency we can see, along with the wave length, and radiation in this room from machinery, light, and clothes, possibly even a living micro organism may be causing it that was on the clothes that could be affecting the atmosphere of the gem when I touch, or go near it." (I'm not even sure if that is correct, but I can be smart, and come up with weird messed up things like that, and it may actually be correct! And yes I do know shit loads about rocks, and minerals.) I said. Everyone was staring at me. "What! I'm smart! I just keep my mouth shut, and I don't like stating my opinion, and being geeky, and-and-and… And… I don't know!" I said. Everyone continued to stare at me. I sighed, and looked down upon the floor as I blushed heavily. "Well it looks like we have two geniuses in here." Shadow said, as he held my face up by my chin, and made me look at him in the eyes. "Not really… I don't really know much about technology, or languages, and… ya…" I said, and trailed off. That's when I noticed that his face was slowly getting closer to mine. He gently kissed my slightly open mouth, with lips as smooth as silk. He pulled away, and put his forehead against mine, as I felt my heart go abnormal. I was dazed. I heard a series of whoops, and whistles, from the guys, and aww's from the girls. "Way-to-go Shadow, buddy!" Sonic said. He ignored them, and softly continued to kiss me. He pushed me to the floor. I was soon flat on my back. "Umm… Guys?" Sonic said. Shadow pulled away. He chuckled. My head was light. "Sorry." He muttered, as he smiled. He sat up, and helped me up to a sitting position. He held me as I snuggled into him, and blushed a dark red colour. I felt happy, and hole. I started to glow. I blushed, and escaped his grasp. I went over by a wall. Why did I glow? I asked myself in my mind. "What's with the glowing?" Sonic asked me. I shrugged. I felt Shadow wrap his arms around me, and I slightly shone. "Shadow…" I said. I gave in, and hugged him back. I shone brighter, and continued to blush. He started to glow slightly as well, due to me. "I think Tails is going to need to run tests on me." I said, as I tried to control the glowing. It only got brighter. Shadow let go, and backed up. "A little bit too bright." He said. I started to dim. "I can't control it!" I said in an annoyed voice. Then I went completely normal, just like turning off a light switch. "What was that all about?" Knuckles asked. I shrugged. "I wonder…" Shadow said, then hugged me again, only from in behind, and rubbed his face against mine. I blushed, and glowed slightly. "Damnit! Must control it!" I said a bit annoyed. I reduced it into me. "Ha! I did it!" I said proud of myself, then I glowed again. "Damnit!" I said angrily. Shadow snickered at me. "What!? What's so funny?!" I asked him, annoyed, and I stopped glowing. "Your cute when your angry." I heavily blushed at this. Shadow kissed my cheek. I felt my face burn. "Shadow…" I whined. "Green are we?" He asked. "In public!" I said. Then he turned my head towards him. Next he did the most evil thing, he broke us out into a make out session. I somehow ended up against the wall with Shadow mauling me, and I loved every seconded of it, even though I was very embarrasses. He pulled away, and we breathed heavily, and in gasps. "Can you two stop fooling around and open your damned presents already, and get this over with?" Knuckles said more than asked, in a demanding voice. "Fine." Shadow said, and let go, leaving me there dazed, and unable to move. He tossed a box at me, and it hit my arm. I slowly picked it up, regaining the knowledge to move. "Be more careful Shadow, those things could break." Sonic said. It was from Tails. I opened it. It was a little gadget. I had no idea what it was. "Thanks Tails, but what the hell is it?" I asked him, trying to be polite as possible. "It's a portal that you can use to get back to your world, and back here again anytime you want." He said, and placed his index finger on his nose, and swished his tails around. "Okay." I said simply, and thought; I probably wont use this… _Ever_. "Do you like it?" He asked. "Yes. It was very thoughtful." I said. He smiled. "Why don't you try it out?" He said. "Well… Actually Tails, I don't want to go back home… _Ever_." I said trying to do it as gently as possible. "I'm really sorry Tails. It's just I don't have any intentions of going there. But I love it all the same." I said trying to let him know that I appreciated the thought. I felt really bad. "It's okay." He said, as he tried to give me a half hearted smile. I bit my lip. Then the door burst open. Eggman came in with a bag of presents. "What the hell?" I said. "Merry Christmas Sonic!" He said, and set the bag down. Oh my god! Eggman looks like Santa Clause! I thought. "What do you want?" Sonic asked him. "What? Can't I visit my furry little friends on this special day?" Eggman said, trying to sound all innocent. "No! Now get out with all your pathetic lies, and take all the defective stuff with you that will make us turn against each other, and go into a fight to the death, so you will be free to take over Moubious!" I said through bared teeth, and stocked up to him. I scanned his face. I glared at him. "I'm going to get going now…" Then he took off in the other direction, and brung everything he had with him. "Ugh. He's too predictable, and easy to read." I stated. "His sent even gives him away." I muttered. Everyone looked at me in an angry way. "What!?" I asked them. "You didn't need to be so mean!" Cream said. "Well sorry I was just preventing something that was so obvious, it wasn't even funny. His voice. The way he looked. The sent. The bag, and the hidden micro chip on his collar that recorded everything he did, and we did. I'm sorry I was being so immature and saving us all from destroying one another." I said in a light voice, cheery voice. "Ya know. She is right." Shadow agreed with me. "Thank you Shadow." I said. "Hmm… He would try to do something like that no doubt about that." Sonic said thinking. "True." Tails said, agreeing. "Shall we continue where we left off?" Shadow asked. I nodded briefly. I went over to the tree, where he was, and got down on my knees, next to where he was sitting. I picked up a present from Cream. It was a pin, that sparkled and shone in the lights of the sparkling Christmas tree. "Thank you Cream." I said it put it on. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Shadow picked one up from Amy, and opened it. It was a pocket knife. "Thanks." He said in a monotone voice. Then he opened Creams. It was a picture of Maria. "How the hell did you get this?" Shadow said annoyed. "I went for a walk one day, and I found it. I knew it was yours so I decided to give it to you for Christmas." Cream said in a shy scared voice. He nodded, and muttered "Thanks." I looked at him sadly. He threw another present at me. It was from Knuckles. I opened it. It was a Swiss Army Knife. "Sweet! Thank you Knuckles." I said in a happy voice. "Your welcome?" He said, in a questioning tone. *Geez I didn't know she would actually like it. I just took a guess by the way she dressed, and her attitude.* Knuckles thought. "Ah! Reading thoughts! Damnit! Why'd my mom have to be physic?" I said, and covered my ears. I feel hyper! I suddenly thought. "Who's thoughts did you read?" Shadow asked curiously. "Knuckles. Oh, and you did an awesome job on guessing my gift." I said. "Thanks?" He said unsure of what to say exactly. "I feel hyper!" I said. "Should we be warned?" Sonic asked. "Well all I do is be really random, and talk more. I might be a little bit annoying, but if so, not much." I said, reassuringly as could be. "Wonderful." Shadow said sarcastically. "I'm not that bad." I said. "Then what do you do when you get hyper?" Knuckles asked. "1: Shoot my air soft gun, which is not here, 2: Play football, 3: Beat the shit out of something, 4: Blow something up, or 5: Calm myself down by thinking about certain things." I said. "Most of the time, I'll do option number 5." I added. "I am very strange." I pointed out. "Only a little." Amy said. Everyone stared at her. "She's awesome. Really how many girls do you find that like to blow things up, play football, shoot air soft guns, and be… Not girly." Sonic said. Shadow hugged me from in behind. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. I slightly blushed. "I love you too Shadow." I said in the same level of voice. "Who wants to play games now?!" Amy asked. "I do!" Almost everyone said. "Twister time!" Amy shouted. "Cathy, you go first!" Amy said, as I went over to the twister mat. (I never really played twister so, if I mess the game up, then just deal with it.) I spun the spinner thing. "Left foot on red 13, right foot on blue 13, and left hand on yellow 3, and right hand on orange 3." Amy said, as I got into a position that made me face the ceiling. Then Shadow went. He ended up over me. He was blushing lightly, as I felt my face go a deep scarlet. "Well… This is awkward." I said, because it was so awkward. "Uh… Ya…" He said, and stared at me, with soft, warm eyes. I felt the warmth radiate off of Shadow. "You feel so warm from here." I said, wanting to cuddle up next to him. "I feel cold radiating off of you." He said quietly, as he came closer to me. I felt my face got hotter, and redder. That's when I noticed that Sonic was under me a bit, and I touched him on the back a bit. "Sorry Sonic." I said shyly. "It's okay. We might end up touching one another in this game anyway. I don't mind." He said, and gave me a smile. Then Amy ended up hovering over me, and in front of Shadow, who looked away, blushing still. I felt some ones foot touching my lower leg. I seen Tails trying to manoeuvre around. Then we were all in our positions. "Uh… What now?" I asked. "I'm not sure. Generally someone would have fallen by now." Sonic said. "Can we just do something else?" Knuckles asked. "But what?" Amy asked him curiously. "Uh… I don't know." He said, then fell. He had one of the hardest positions. Tails hit my leg, and I fell on top of Sonic, and Amy and Shadow fell on top of me. "Why does everyone always land on me?" Sonic asked. We all burst out laughing. We all got off of one another, and held our stomachs from laughing too hard. I calmed down, putting my mind in a serious state. Shadow just calmed down, and sighed, as he came over to me, while everyone continued to laugh their asses off. He pulled me into him, with his right arm, and held me there; his arm draped over my right shoulder. He felt so warm. I rested my head on his chest, and snuggled up into him. He chuckled a bit. "Your so warm." I moaned in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around me gently, but firmly. "Why are you so cold all the time." He muttered in a questioning tone. "I don't know." I mumbled into his soft, silky, fluffy chest. I started to feel warmer as Shadow held me protectively in his arms, as the fire blazed between our skin. I began to feel very tired, and felt myself drift off to a dreamless sleep.

I opened my eyes to find that I was still in Shadow's arms, only on the couch, lying down, side by side. I smiled warmly, and snuggled into him more. I felt him pull me into him more. "I love you Shadow." I said, and flushed a light red. "I love you too, baby." He said, and I felt him kiss the top of my head. I smiled in response. "Awww… You guys are so cute together." Amy said sweetly. I felt myself burn a deep scarlet. "I swear. You two are like, almost the perfect couple." Amy said. "Yes Amy. We are so soul mates, you don't even know how much we are one. Oh shit. Wait… That is true!" I said, as I escaped Shadow's grasp, and sat up. "We are…?" He asked as his face neared mine. "Ya… Uh… You see, I took these… Uh… Quizzes, and, I uh… Got you every single time. I even got you as a brother once. Or twice. But generally we ended up as lovers, or perfect couple, or soul mates, exacta…" I said, and blushed a bit. "And I also liked you for uh… I _loved _you for ten years." I said blushing heavily. "Wow…" He mumbled. "Fan girl." I said, and gave him an innocent smile. "At least I don't freak out when I see you, and stuff." I gave him another small smile. "So, you mean there is more fan girls than just you?" He asked me. "Ya…" I replied. "Wonderful… If I ever somehow end up on your planet, I am going to get attacked, aren't I?" He asked, a bit uneasy. "Oooohhhh, ya." I responded. "Wonderful." He muttered. "And it's not just you, so it might not be as bad as you think… I hope…" I added. "At least you have me to protect you, and show that you are unavailable." I weakly smiled at him. "At least." He agreed. "I'm sorry Shadow." I muttered. "What about?" He wondered with concern. "Being a fan girl." I said sorrowfully. "It's okay. You love me, and I love you, and that's all that matters." He reassured me. "I would never leave you. Never." He spoke genuinely. "I love you." I muttered, as I went into his arms again. "I love you too." He muttered back. He pulled my face up gently, and lightly kissed me on the lips, then pulled away, as my lips still felt his touch, as they tingled warmly. "Hey. Where are you going?" I mumbled, and pulled him back into another kiss. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, as he made my breathing get painful. All too soon, he pulled away as we caught our breath. "Can you guys get a room. You two are cute together, but we don't need to see you being all over each other 24-7." Amy said, trying to be nice. That's when I noticed that everyone was in the room, having their own little conversations, which I somehow ignored, and I could hear everything that they were saying. Shadow got up, as he had me in his arms still, and brought us upstairs.

Once we were upstairs we entered through the wooden burgundy door to my room. Setting me on my bed gently pushing me down along the silken covers, he kisses me rougher than he had before begging for an entrance while licking my bottom lip. Refusing to let him playfully, he began to trace down along my back, then roughly grabbing my butt pulling me into him. With a gasp escaping me, he took his chance to slip his tongue in and explore my mouth roughly as if it was a mysterious cavern. Pining me down gent but roughly, he tugged on my clothes gently, being careful to not tear the material. Blushing a heavy, exotic red, I allowed him to remove my black shirt. Tracing along my body lightly, deepening the kiss a moan loudly came form me, escaping through my lips; hearing this, he kissed even rougher playing with my tongue, intertwining them together roughly, grinning into the kiss. Moaning louder yet, he played with the belt around the rim of my dark blue, baggy jeans. I went even redder as I broke off looking into his gently, warm eyes as the fire between us poured into me. "Sh-Shadow…" I said sheepishly and warningly. Putting an index finger on my lips softly he spoke gently, lovingly, and calmly, "It's alright… I'm not going to do anything alright?" I nodded watching him carefully as he began to unbuckle my belt. I glimpsed at him worriedly as he pulled down my pants dropping them to the side gently. Scanning over me, he smirked. "What?" I demanded going even redder than I had been, feeling my face becoming hot. He smiled, stroking my face gently. With a shiver he slowly unclipped my bra, watching my eyes and facial expressions. Once he seen the worried glints in my eyes he stopped, "Ssssshhhhhhhh… It's okay… I'm not going to do anything." I nodded once more and he slowly took it off dropping it on top of my pants. With that he played with the lace on my panties. Slowly sliding them off, I shivered looking at him with pleading eyes. "It's okay. Shush…" Checking me over he slowly ran his hands up along my stomach to my breasts and rubbed them roughly and deeply. With a shiver and a small moan, I wondered what devious things he had planned for me. He pulled out a condom blushing as he looked away from me. "Uh… I… I don't know… I… I'm sorry… I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." I murmured quietly and apologetically. "It's alright…" He assured me, stroking my soft, silky, brown, black, and red coloured quills out of my face. Walking his fingers down along my body gently he went to my womanhood, rubbing there deeply and roughly. Shivering and moaning loudly I began to feel extremely turned on by this action. He grinned in my response to this, and puts three of his fingers in m mouth; sucking on them roughly getting them nice and wet, I found him staring deeply and lovingly into my eyes, dazing me. He pulled his fingers out as he stopped rubbing my womanhood. He inserted his slobbery fingers into my vagina. I groaned heavily and looked at him feeling a bit of pain. Twirling them inside me roughly, he pumped them in and out of me deeply. I groaned throatily arching my back some. He smiled more as he pumped rougher, faster, and deeper into me. "Shadow!" I groaned out arching my back more. Smiling more, he continued pumping more and more, giving me more and more by the minute. Soon, he abruptly pulled his fingers out. I groaned heavily shaking in wanting, panting heavily. He smiled shaking some; pulling me into him more, he kissed my blazing lips roughly, nibbling on them gently. I moaned into the kiss, with my body giving in. Kissing back roughly and deeply he slipped his tongue into my mouth once more, adding passion into the kiss. I moaned his name throatily and heavily as I closed my eyes kissing back more. After a few minutes, he broke off. Moving down to the floor, on his knees he grabbed my thighs, pulling me into him. Looking at me gently and reassuringly, he pushed his tongue into me. "Shadow!" I moaned out heavily. Twirling his tongue within me, I arched my back and moaned, buckling my his some. Pulling me into him more, stuffing his face in my thighs more, he pushed his tongue deeper into me moving it out and in quickly, deeply and roughly. "Shadow!" I called out heavily, moaning louder and more throatily each time he went deeper. I soon climaxed, as he lapped it up. Although there was slight pain, I enjoyed every bit of it. Arching my back more, buckling my hips rougher, he pulled his tongue out, licking around my clit. With a heavy groan escaping my lips, I panted heavily. Smile widening, he stood only to lay himself on top of me. Shaking more heavily than I once had been, he handed me the condom, then went to my breasts licking my left nipple. Moaning lightly he licked more and more, then soon nibbled some, causing the moans to become louder; he sucked on my breast rubbing and squeezing the other. Arching my back, moaning, I broke open the package and worked the condom onto his penis. He looked at me gently and slid himself into me. I flinched and groaned in pain. "Shush… Tell me if you wish for me to stop, alright." I flinched again and looked at him, "I-isn't this a bit fast?" I groaned out. "I loved you ever since I first seen you…" He murmured stroking my face gently. With a shiver, I sheepishly muttered, "And I loved you for like, ten years or so." "Now is it too quick?" He asked me gently and kissed me, "I can't help it either, I just want you so badly... I'm so sorry." "Shush… It's alright." I said soothingly. He looked t me with his ears lowered. "You can continue." I told him gently. "Are you sure?" He asked me. I nodded reassuringly. Moving deeper and slower into me I flinched heavily gripping the sheets. As he continued for several minutes the pain finally went away and pleasure started to form. With an arch of my back, he moved deeper and faster into me. "Shadow!" I moaned out heavily. He smiled moaning lightly as he went rougher, faster, deeper, and harder, slamming into me. "SHADOW!" Arching my back heavily, buckling my hips, I wrapped my legs around him. Going even deeper yet he hit this area within me that drove me insane, more pleasure than anything yet, "SSSHHHHAAAADDDDOOOWWW!" He smiled and moaned some slamming into me rougher. I moaned his name loudly in pleasure arching my back tons more, hips buckling roughly. He moaned loudly as he went faster and deeper. Soon enough he cum into the condom and collapsed next to me. Panting, I cuddled into him; wrapping his arms around me tightly, holding me to him, I closed me eyes tiredly. Falling asleep he stroked my face gently and lovingly, with a small whisper of an, "I love you."


End file.
